The Same Coin
by All and Sundry
Summary: All at once, they were alike yet not. Two different depictions, two sides of a single coin. : This is a series of drabbles & short works featuring both Seto and Set.


This idea was shot to me on tumblr and it made me giggle so I decided to write it. Due credit goes to **ValarSpawn** for supplying me with requested research material.

I've decided to leave this open to become a series of drabbles and/or other short works featuring both Set and Seto. This is based off the assumption that, at some point, Seto went back to Egypt post-canon and acquired the Millennium Rod which meant he ended up playing host to Set's spirit.

In this particular chapter, there is silliness, bit of language, and an indisposed CEO ahead, you've been warned.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>. : Delights of the Ages : .<strong>

* * *

><p>Sand.<p>

Damn random windstorms.

Damn bribes to get him to Egypt in the first place.

Sand was one of the elements he gave no thought to generally but now the countless grains were the reason he was standing there, trying to thinking about anything else, like the weighty clack of the metal handle he'd just let go of, or the steady beats of dozens of water droplets, or how cold the tiles were underfoot... All to avoid starting itching again.

Because sand was everywhere.

**Everywhere.**

Chalk up one for the desert as it succeeded where many had tried and failed to get in his pants. Some for a peek. Some for more. And here he was without a stitch of clothing on and no one to play spectator except himself...

And a translucent image that, four years ago, he might have credited as mere illusion. But now? No. Said image had a name, a personality, and a voice that was annoyingly close to his own yet somewhat deeper via age the young man had yet to reach.

"Seto."

Ignore it and it shall fade away...

"Seto. What is this contraption?"

Or not.

But the prompts were ignored, the young man instead extending a hand under the water to see if it was hot enough. Almost but not yet.

"I do not understand where the heat comes from. Or why there is this great basin here."

More implied questions which were ignored. Because honestly. How odd was it to converse with another man when presently divested of clothing? Never mind that it wasn't so far from talking to himself.

Still, he wanted to bathe not suffer interrogation.

Not a bit of the fascination was quelled however, the figure in Seto's likeness examining this so-called contraption, still talking despite the lack of response. It was not until he stooped to better survey a small collection of bottles, their contents of shocking, bright hues, that his question gained response.

"What is the purpose of these potions of yours..?"

Breaking silence, Seto spoke,

"They're not mine," he sighed, knowing better than to try and explain that potions didn't exist. "And they don't do anything besides make bubbles."

This explanation was met with knit together brows and yet another prompt,

"I fail to see how that would be possible for this," he gestured in the direction of running water.

"They're not for showers, moron," Seto stated flatly. "They're for baths."

No sooner than the last word been spoken did the kohl-rimmed eyes of the once Priest-turned-Pharaoh widen out of sudden surprise. Then a small grin dared to manipulate his lips.

"The delights of this age are boundless indeed..."

"Set."

"To think... Heat applied to water whenever one wishes..."

"No."

The grin on Set's face tilted into one more wry while Seto scowled in turn.

"What are you?" he asked dryly. "Five?"

"You truly intend to deny me this trifle..?"

A brief lapse into silence.

"Fine. But only this once."

Moments later, after the steadiness of a stream of water had cut to an end, a melody some thousands of years old drifted through the half open bathroom door. To this, the occasional quiet slosh of water was added to cheerful notes.

The song broke abruptly and hidden in the wavering patterns in the foam he'd sunk into, Set, via borrowed vocal chords, voiced a wistful declaration,

"Ah, bubbles."

* * *

><p>And there you have it. From here on out this will all be random broship things or whatever involving Seto and Set. We'll see what happens.<p>

If ya' read it, review!


End file.
